


Life is But a Dream

by CVPVLDII



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CVPVLDII/pseuds/CVPVLDII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's in for a surprise when he is startled by someone at this chamber door..... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is But a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic I wrote albeit it's my first and most likely my last, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think in the comments bellow. FIY I don't have a beta so there might be some grammar Issues lol my bad.

As usual when there were no monsters to run from, or defeat The Doctor often found joy in partaking in some light literature in his enormous library. As such, with the lights dimmed low, whilst Bach gently resonated through the wooden frame of the room, The Doctor found himself idly skimming through the pages of his favorite novel. As his exquisitely slender fingers seemed to gently caress over the page he was currently on, he was taken aback by a strange knock on the door. “Hmm…. Who could it be?”, thought The Doctor. “Certainly it’s not Clara…..Can’t be my Clara she’s off reading to those pudding brains of hers.” muttered the Doctor under his breath as he slowly unperched his extended feet from whence they lay, slightly crossed on top of his desk.  


Slowly making his way cross the room, The Doctor noticed whomever was on the other side of the large wooden oak door started to fiddle with the knob. To his surprise once the door became ajar he saw his Clara standing in front of him.  


“Clara!”, bellowed The Doctor as he waved his arms in excitement whilst giving her one of his toothy grins, that he only reserved for her. “Shouldn’t you be in class doing teachery stuff…..Not that I’m complaining just aren’t you a bit early to be off from class?”, asked The Doctor.  


It wasn’t that he didn’t want to jump straight to the next adventure, but Clara never got off early from her classes she was after all a control freak which meant being punctual until the last millisecond. The Doctor chuckled at the thought, but when Clara didn’t respond The Doctor looked upon her with a quizzical expression.  


“Clara is everything okay…..are you ill?”, he asked with unease in his tone. Moving closer to Clara, the doctor finally noticed her appearance which caused him to come to a halt……his Clara was wearing a fitted trench coat, and velvet red strapped heels whilst her medium length hair seemed tousled as if she had just run her fingers through it. The Doctor gulped noticeably as he followed the length of Clara with his eyes. “Yes, there is something definitely out of place here”, thought The Doctor.  


Noticing the reaction, she had on him brought a smirk upon Clara’s luscious red lips. “Class ended early something about bank holiday and what not….I don’t know I ran out of there and hurried of here.”, she said as she finally spoke never breaking eye contact. “But then again you may be right I might need a doctor”, she said devilishly as she began to sway her hips whilst closing the gap between them.  


The Doctor could barely speak, which was a first for him, the man who always had a snarky remark suddenly found himself cotton mouthed, as his lovely companion swayed her way to him.  


“W-why do you need to see a p-physician?....are you hurt?”, asked The Doctor finally after regaining his composure.  


“Not per say, but I do have this itch you see”, said Clara coyly, “ that only a certain Doctor can scratch” whilst putting emphasis on every syllable as to match the rhythm of her walk.  


Giving her a puzzled look The Doctor began subconsciously walking backwards, until Clara had him where she wanted him pinned between her body and his immensely large desk. Feeling the desk behind him the doctor frantically flapped his arms yelling, “Woa! Woa! What’s gotten into you?”, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable.  


“Well if you’re lucky and play your cards right…..you might be big boy”, Clara said seductively whilst giving him a wink.  


“What?!?!.....j-just back up for a second please”, now the Doctor was definitely confused. No way his Clara would ever act this way or speak to him in this manner. Not that he minded, of course there was a part of him that fantasized about her, but he knew he shouldn’t, she would never see him in that way or desired him in the way he desired her. There was certainly something off about her, but whatever thought The Doctor had to say to her was cut short, as she slowly stepped backed and swiftly opened her trench coat revealing her clothes or rather lack thereof.  


The Doctor visibly gulped as his mind had difficulty registering what his eyes where seeing. In front of him stood his lovely companion, in a red lace bra and matching G-string leaving little to the imagination.  


Smirking devilishly after seeing his reaction, Clara resumed her stride towards him.  


Even if he wanted to, The Doctor physically couldn’t move she had him where she wanted him, pinned once more. All he could do was try not to notice how the lace bra shaped her perfectly round breast. Nope he could not let himself linger on her perfect breast, instead he opted at staring at a spot on the wall directly behind Clara.  


“What’s wrong Doctor?”, asked Clara as she began stroking his toned arms in hopes of getting his attention. “Don’t you want me?” she said giving him her best puppy eyes whilst biting her lower lip.  


The Doctor suppressed a moan as he stared directly onto her lustful brown eyes which had now visibly dilated with need. “Y-yes….I mean n-no… I mean C-Clara why are you acting this way!?”  


Of course he wanted her. Has spent the last few days just thinking about her, especially after he almost lost her to those murderous ghost. She had asked him, more like ordered him to return “If you Love me in any way you’ll come back” were her direct words, and he had done so; spent years in a stasis pod under a sunken city just to keep his promise to her, yet he knew given his age she would never reciprocate his feelings; after all he wasn’t chin boy, he wasn’t her boyfriend.  


“Don’t lie to me Doctor… I can tell that you are lying….I know you want me….you know how I know?”, she asked as she seductively rolled her hips to his groin which to her surprise was rather hard by this point.  


Clara chuckled as the Doctor was feeble in suppressing his very audible moan, “Doctor if you want me to stop I’ll stop, but I need to hear it now from your lips.”  


“N-no don’t”, was all he could muster out as Clara grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and crashed her lips to his.  


At first, the kiss was chaste as she gave him time to adjust to the shock, but after a few seconds The Doctor lowered his arms to her waist pulling her close to him and deepened the kiss. Clara let him lead, even though she initiated this whole escapade, she wanted him to feel comfortable and let him decide where this all went. As if reading her mind, The Doctor licked her lower lip asking her for permission to deepen the kiss.  


Allowing him entrance, Clara couldn’t hold back a moan once The Doctor began caressing her tongue with his. The sensation of finally having a part of him in her was too overwhelming. Seizing the chance to further deepen the kiss, The Doctor brought one of his hand to rest gently behind her neck while the other lightly cupped her cheek. The Doctor made an unhuman sound as he rereleased a throaty groan while Clara proceeded to rake her fingers gently across his scalp through those beautiful silver curls of his.  


“Why Doctor, you’re already this hard and all we’ve done is kiss”, Clara said breathlessly once she broke the kiss for need of oxygen, “Can’t wait to see how you react while I get down on my knees and wrap my lips around that massive cock of yours.”  


The Doctor only then noticed how visibly his trousers were tightening beyond the point of being pleasurable, and painful. He was sure if his Clara kept at it he’d become undone right there on the spot just by listening to her lustful words.  


“Tell me Doctor, would you like that”, she said as she began to palm him through his trousers, “Would you like me to get on my knees and suck you dry”  


“C-Clara p-please”, was all he could muster, his voice going an octave lower as his grip on the desk began to tighten.  


A devilish grin appeared on her face as Clara began to toy with him. She knew she had him now, but it wasn’t who could control the other, no this was not entirely about that this after all was about pleasing him; giving him what he needed, to let him know how she truly felt about him. She needed him to know how much she desired him with every ounce of blood coursing through her veins. She wanted him and by the state he was in, it was clear he wanted her too.  


“No, Doctor I need to hear you say it, tell me what you need….what you want”  


“I want you…..I Need you”, he began regaining some of his composure, never breaking her eye contact  


Clara began her ministration on his trousers whilst maintain intense eye contact with his half-lidded blue steel eyes. God, how she could get lost in those eyes, those magical blue steel eyes of his that held not only wonders, but tragedy she wanted to swim in those eyes of his and drown in them forever.  


The Doctor watched in amazement, still not being able to comprehend the sight in front of him, as his Clara began a merciless rhythm of undoing his trousers.  


Clara knew she was taking her sweet time undoing his trousers, but it was only because she wanted to savor the moment, to her surprise he wasn’t wearing any pants. Giving him a quizzical looked she raised her eyebrow at him.  


Clara gasped as she finally came face-to-face with his enormous member. She figured he was big, there was no question about it, whilst on adventures she occasionally found herself gazing at it through his trousers. To her delight she was glad her hypothesis was correct.  


The Doctor moaned as he felt Clara take his cock in her hand.  


“Mmm Doctor you’re so big and hard”, as she began to slightly pump him.  


The Doctor loved the sensation of Clara’s small hand gripping around his cock, the warmth that radiated through her palm was an overwhelming sensation. The Doctor was sure if she didn’t stop teasing him with her minx ministration he was sure to blow his load right then and there.  


Finally, Clara slowly licked the underside of his cock only stopping when she got to his tip, and she prided herself on the little gasp he gave when she licked at the head. He tasted phenomenal something that was all him, and she loved it to the point it made her insides writhe. she felt herself smiling when he groaned again and twitched in her grasp. She glanced up to him as his little keens of pleasure got louder, and saw him staring down at her, mouth slack jaw with one hand holding on to the desk, while the other was buried in her own hair panting like he’d just run a mile, and a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks, it was when he groaned her name and his head threw back eyes shut did she go back to concentrating on sucking his cock. He was close. She could taste the sweet tangy precum on her tongue making her own insides need him inside her, as he began to fuck her mouth. Then with a few strokes of her tongue on his cock he shot his load into Clara’s willing mouth as he cried out her name echoing in the room with a muffled curse of pleasure. When she looked back up at him he was still grabbing onto the desk with white knuckles as his head was thrown back, and eyes completely shut. It was then that Clara rose with weak knees to place a hand on the side of his face, slightly shuffling his grey locks in the process while gently placing a soft kiss to his lips.  


Feeling her soft touch on him The Doctor leaned into her touch while he tried to regain his composure. He felt her bring her lips to his and he could taste himself on her causing him to moan.  


“Mmmm that was exquisite Clara”, The Doctor said finally finding his voice again.  


“No Doctor, you’re exquisite” she said while seductively licking her lips in the process.  


“Come here you little minx”  


“Oh minx am I.....moments earlier you couldn’t even speak”, Clara said jokingly.  


It was then that the doctor pulled Clara closer to him as he rounded the desk mounting her on top whilst, stroking his cock. He drew down her G-strings and to his relief, Clara was already wet.  


“Couldn’t speak eh?....Well I can do much more than that now, so tell me you little vixen are you ready for round two?” he said as he slid into her giving her a moment to adjust to his size.  


“Oh fuck, Doctor mmhmm”, she moaned as she felt him enter her velvet core.  


The Doctor stood still just needing to feel her encompass his cock with her velvet core, whilst giving her time to adjust.  


“Oh just fucking fuck me Doctor’, she said as she began to grow slightly impatient, hence she began to circle her hips when she noticed he wasn’t moving  


The Doctor thrust as hard and fast as he could inside Clara. He took in her smells and relished in them: her sweat, her hair, the smell of her core emanating through the rooms and up in his nostrils. The sound of their panting delighted his ears. He was getting to relish her in all her glory.  


The Doctor kept thrusting inside of her, groaning as he grew closer to his orgasm.  


“Oh fuck Doctor!” “Doctor, Doctor!!” she began to moan his name as she came clutching him from inside as the doctor continued to thrust inside her while bringing his hand to massage the little bud between her legs.  


The Doctor couldn’t take it anymore with one final powerful thrust he spilled his load inside her crying out her name while she continued to milk him for every last drop.  


It was then that both of their bodies went limp and The Doctor picked up Clara in his arms and brought her to his lap whilst he sat back down on his chair. For a moment they stayed quiet just relishing in the moment, Clara listening to his dual-heartbeats play a glorious rhythm that seemed to echoed throughout the room. The Doctor began to nod off it. seems as though his old age is catching up to him he thought. The Doctor smiled as he began to process what has just happened as he clutches Clara closer to his body, wanting to feel her as close as possible needing to feel her against his skin. To be surrounded by her sweet-smelling aromas. Just as he was about to nod off deeper he heard his Clara call him.  


“Doctor? Oh Doctor”  


“Shh Clara, let’s just lay here for a second, yeah?”  


“Doctor, wake up.”, Clara said while slightly nudging him.  


“Clara?”, The Doctor said groggy while slowly opening his eyes.  


It was then that The Doctor woke up to find Clara not on his lap, but rather on his side to his dismay fully clothed; The Doctor realized he must have been dreaming. All of it just a dream.  


“Doctor were you asleep? I thought your Timelordyness didn’t required sleeping” she said as a devilish smile appeared cross her face.  


“Shut up, anyways what are you doing here shouldn’t you be in class”, finally noticing the state he was in and adjusting himself slightly, whilst being thankful to whatever gods that were out there that he had at least a book in his lap to cover his predicament.  


“Class ended early something about bank holiday and what not…thought I’d hurry here just in case you needed my cleverness for some space adventure as you tend to do”  


The Doctor gave her a confounded look. Obviously it was just a coincidence, and nothing more.  


“Well Doctor are you going to show me some planets, or are you just going to lay there and sleep”  


“Yea I’ll be there just give me a second will ya?” The Doctor said while he tried to hid his predicament from her. It was one thing if he was dreaming about her, but another thing if she saw him hard as a log as a result of said dream.  


“Anyways Doctor what where you dreaming about, before I came in here it sounded pretty steamy”, Clara said matter-of-factly knowingly “you know you talk in your dreams right”  


“No I don’t”  


“Yea, you kind of do”, she said bemused with herself.  


“Why don’t you go to your room I’ll be ready for our next adventure in a second, have this planet in mind where people have long necks and celebrate New Year’s all year long. Just have to fully wake up, yeah?”  


“Oh you look fully awake from where I’m standing Doctor”, she continued to tease him obviously aware of his rather aroused state.  


The Doctor coughed as Clara’s words caught him off guard.  


“What?”, was all she could muster as he re-adjusted the book subconsciously.  


“Nothing I’ll be in my room Doctor, give me a shout when we depart will ya”  


As Clara made her way to the door she glanced back at the Doctor and said, “Oh Doctor, next time use a bigger book why don’t ya? Maybe try Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, it’ll definitely cover more. The one currently trying to hide your very aroused erection isn’t doing much”  


And with that Clara left the room, leaving a rather blushing dumbfounded Doctor in her wake.


End file.
